User blog:-Ultimate1onskates-/Dead Space Precipice
Dead Space Precipice ' An original fiction based Blog by -Ultimate1onskates-' An era somehow existent in our near 25th Century Chapter 1.1 -Habaertas, Kiezer Meticulous afterhour serenity had started to marinade the midday glow in a shady ungrowth of the occupied space known as Habaertas. A small vehicle scaped Precinct Avenue on a cloudy Sunday evening. The lush gray wind pocketed its free breeze upon Johnny's free standing head of calico hair. Johnny played back with the wind. The hundreds of individually colored plantlife and fauna consummated the strange town as unique. The metal slab with spinning tires raced away to a glib arena of homes. As he arrived to his new home, the newcomer took a reluctant step from his moving truck that had driven him to Habaertas, Kiezer. The atmosphere of the wandering star felt a bit cold. Yet, it aroused his pale skin. He peered out further from his agoraphobic shell. Two people who were living nearby glanced outside with their bodies as they came into view. The truck had pu lled close into the house bordering the awkward peoples', which had been vacant for the longest. Johnny had made it to his new home. The same nextdoor neighbors camped out from their house's front porch. A tall man and a petite, young, mistress were visible to him. "Who's moving in next to us?," a young curious voice ran through her Big Brother's ear. A chained leather boot planted itself firmly to the ground. Johnny's somewhat muscular silhouette stamped itself to trails of stone and concrete that cascaded his driveway. The young voice's Big Brother encased Johnny with observatory criticism. " Looks like some new guy," he exclaimed, stomping a lit cigarette below him as it fell from his dry, uncanny mouth. The driver of the moving truck all of Johnny's possessions backed up in reverse towards his garage. Outside, a patient Johnny was passing time by standing on his new yard. He could remember what his older family member had said to him before she pushed him out of Titan Station, a space residence set upon the fragments of Saturn's moon, Titan. During a massive ethical attack on Titan's population by the Church of Unitology, Johnny's sister had insisted that he stray apart as far as he could from the extreme murders and epic suicides of Titan. Before he had lefted, she melted into his bent, upset smile as he dispersed among a large crowd. This was the last he had seen of her. Later, he was now in the far reaches of an artificial planet rotating around the sun. Kiezer. " Be careful, Johnny," she prayed once he was out of her sight forever. Catching him by surprise, a fair-skinned woman held Johnny's jacket sleeve when he turned his head to forget about his past memories- Unknown Voice: "Wait, are you telling me that is all you can remember?" Johnny: "It is, PLEASE! Trust me. Trust Me. I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't do such a-!" Unknown Voice: "Oh HUSH! We have people dying out here, and all you want to is refuse to tell me how this spiritual "stuff" is now enveloping into you." Johnny: "What. What Are You Talking ABOUT?!" A sickenly chain of gas and crimson faces were sprouting everywhere on Johnny. They pleaded with him to stop. Groaning. Bleeding. Unknown Voice: " I mean that your cooperation between the both of us is the chance to our only reasoning with what is going on here! You called me to help you! I was hiding from all of- all OF THIS... when it happened. We are going to die with many others if you cannot recall what happened!" The two paced back and forth in the concealed room- where they were safe from the horrors outside. Their transportation had landed at this prison center, but it was set up as a false vehicle repairing vendor for medivacs and starships containing those who had encountered the government's 'accident' on an endangered city-state dubbed The Sprawl. Or, Titan Station. Before anyone could react to the trap, the People responsible for the Sprawl's troubles dealt with the inconvenience- Earthgov, a political alliance with the power to govern worlds (planets). Earthgov did what they pleased as a result of attaining too much acclaim from their followers. This was a particular government with no one to unveil their horrible deeds. From whatever happened in the Sprawl, Earthgov would not allow for information to release as it had before-almost getting them caught. They left the exposed then and there to perish. There was a relieving knock behind the two. The door shuddered wide open. Every creak sounded closer. There were men pouding their fists against the shock absorbing glass windows. They shouted with remorse and lifeless content as they were beginning to charter the strange paths of reddened, supernatural, phenomena. " SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" The had an insane taste of bloodlust in their eyes. Their bodies would shiver with an addiction to rid anything that wasn't possessed by thier influence. The men crowded the little room Johnny and his associate had to undestand eachother. Quiet at first, one by one, a jarring chorus of uproar had unfolded immediately. Johnny and Nathan tried to speak over them. The noise heightened. The noise heightened even more. Johnny: "Do you wanna hear the truth behind all of this, Nathan?! Do you!?" screaming above the voracious groans. One of the no longer normal men crushed down on Johnny with his foot, momentarily hindering him. It was already hard enough as they were on the main course for death next. The inhuman figures lunged and leaked radiant amounts of gaseous clouds everywhere. Johnny bashed down a hardened fist to one of the people who were maniacally attacking Nathan and him. There was enough for them to handle one by one, but another door at the other side of them would let them have an easier getaway. The two survivors both glanced at eachother in need for a plan. Nathan: "Johnny, please, GET THEM OFF ME!!!" He struggled, panting in immense pain. The blood-stained men in orange uniforms mercilessly beat down Nathan McNeil to a grinded pulp, sparing the unresponsive Johnny. Seeing this as a chance to live, he bolted to the door, but was joined by the party of unstable prison inmates as they followed him out. It was clear that Johnny had turned as well. Red paths of gruesome smog tagged along with him. Excited, eerie roars rebounded from all directions to Nathan, sopping wet with a mix of what were his own bodily fluids, and what weren't. Before they could return, McNeil scampered away from the madness, encountering the horrid dunes of the brutally killed civilians as he limped back to the evac ship's armored interior. Prison walls and opened gasoline deposits were crumbling around him- the flammable liquid pooled around the deadened corpses. Nathan McNeil: [ Damnit! Johnny knew a supple amount of happened in Titan Station's evacuation admission before the numerous ships were burning the skies as their passengers were distracted by mental breakdowns. Johnny's space-faring vehicle had avoided the close call. He made a communications log and signalled it for help. I was the one who had turned his way to help him out!] McNeil panicked in thought. Ahead of anything, McNeil dove into the ship's opening. More and more of the grisly inmates had swamped him after he slammed down the tumblers, thus automatically sealing every door of the crashed shuttle. They still clung to his shuttle, their bodyparts transforming into hardened shards of rock. The rocky clumped beings harmonized in a homicidal ritual. The pelted their protected prey with cries of horror. McNeil had rapidly begun to degenerate into a crazy state. The possessed figures of of those left aboard the ship emerged from behind the cowering McNeil. Dead crew officers dressed in blue padding groped him with their stone-sharpened features. They soon crumbled away when an orange-armored officer came from McNeil's other flank, striking them down as the injured victim had managed to fire up the shuttles engines. A ginormous field of gusts and bright flames erupted as he retreated from the prison, leaving any of those remaining alive. The human-minded protector that fended off their attackers previously stepped beside Nathan McNeil. Pieces of embedded rock from earlier attacks gaped from his inflicted wounds. Nathan looked over to his savior. He was looking at himself, only more ghastly; more dark. Harkening. There were two of them. In unison, they reached for the shuttle's wide broadcasting mics. The unintroduced Nathan spoke into it first. " This is Sprawl Security Evac Unit 12 Iota, we were subdued in the panic while retrieving innocent civilians of the Titan Station. We landed at a near correctional center for the criminally inclined, where all of our evacuees were massacred! Please! Save Us!" A space airways attendant answered back:" This is Earth Government speaking, all membranes scouting the local Saturn Quadrant, be on the lookout for a Sprawl Security ship and a man under the alias of Isaac Clarke!" The men of Nathan McNeil faced eachother afterwards in suspicion, the newer one, fading away. The injured Nathan sulked heavily from blood loss. " Its happening again. 'Pretty sure I had retired from this last time." CHAPTER 1.1 FIN IF YOU WHAT IT TO GET BETTER COMMENT. I WILL POST MORE TOMMORROW! Category:Blog posts